Birthday Boy
by NumerousOccasions
Summary: It's Jean's birthday, and Marco's planned quite a few surprises for him! JeanxMarco/Jarco. One-shot. Extremely fluffy, with no smut or sadness at all whatsoever. This is a BOYxBOY pairing, do not read if you don't approve.


"Jean? Jeeeeeaaaaan…?"

"Mmrph…" Jean stirred a bit in bed, opening his eyes to find a freckled, brown-eyed, grinning face staring at him.

"Wake up, birthday boy!"

Jean hoisted himself up using his elbows and blinked several times to adjust his vision, blurry from having just woken up.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday, sleepyhead," Marco teased, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and rubbing his cheek against Jean's.

"Psh. As if I would actually do that," Jean lied, wrapping one arm around Marco's waist and kissing his cheekbone. "Thank you."

The soft kiss caused a crimson hue to ripple across Marco's face, the faint blush overlapping his scattered freckles. He jumped to his feet before Jean spotted the blush and began to tease him about it like he always did, which of course always made Marco blush more. The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and tugged on it, socked feet sliding across the wooden floor as he fought to raise Jean to his feet.

"Come oooon! I cooked you a special birthday breakfast!"

Jean groaned and collapsed back in bed. "If you love me, Marco, you'll give me the birthday gift of another hour of sleep."

Marco's brown eyes widened, his brows knitting together, bottom lip shaking slightly. "B-but… I worked so hard on it… and…"

Jean, as always, could not resist Marco's sad face, and stood up. He wrapped his right hand around Marco's and ambled over to the kitchen.

When he walked in, he gasped at what he saw. Two balloons - one red, one yellow - were tied to the wooden arms of Jean's usual chair at their two-seated table. "Marco, this is- "

"Shhhh!" his boyfriend hushed him. He pulled the chair out, and Jean slid into it, sitting down to find the best birthday surprise he'd ever received.

Sitting on the table in front of him was a stack of pancakes doused in maple syrup, the one on top having "Happy Birthday" written across it in whipped cream, strawberry slices completely surrounding the edges. Next to the pancakes was a plate presenting his name, spelled out in strips of crispy bacon, an exclamation point at the end. Following the bacon, on the same plate, a pile of scrambled eggs had been shaped into a heart. A bowl of fruit salad finished off the entire display.

"Marco… you made this?"

"Nooo, Jean. I hired elves to do it for me." Marco rolled his eyes, giving Jean a playful shove once he finished pouring orange juice into the empty glass adjacent to the pancakes. "Of course I made it, big J. I made it special for you. Because I want to make today as special for you as possible." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jean's head.

Jean blushed at the affectionate nickname his boyfriend had given him when they first met. "Marco, it's amazing… I love it."

"I'm so glad you do." Marco smiled at him warmly. "Happy bir- "

He was cut off when Jean let out a startled "Gah!" and nearly fell backwards in his chair. Marco jumped back a bit himself, looking at the blonde man with concern. "What? Something wrong?"

"S-something just ran across the floor! I saw it!" Jean cried, pointing a quivering finger at the area he'd seen this mysterious something pass over. "It was small and white and brown and- "

"Oh, dammit!" Marco ambled over to the couch, where Jean was pointing, and reached behind it, pulling out a kitten that was small enough to be held with only two hands, as Marco was demonstrating. As Jean had said previously, she was white, but had various chestnut brown spot all over her body. Her eyes were large and teal and staring right at Jean with curiosity. "Did Kitty escape? That's no good, I was saving her for after breakfast…" Marco walked back over to Jean, holding the kitten out to him. "Well, here you go. My birthday present to you!"

"Marco… you got me a kitten for my birthday?" Jean looked at him, trying his hardest to suppress a smile as he took her from him, cradling her in his arms.

The freckled boy nodded. "I've just been calling her 'Kitty,' but she doesn't have a name yet, so you're free to choose one for her."

"Oh my gosh, Marco, I love her! ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him down into a hug, holding the cat between them. "And… I think I will call her… Jezebel." He stroked the space between her ears, in awe of how soft her fur was.

"Jezebel is a good name for her," Marco commented, kissing Jean's temple.

"Well, welcome to our family, Jezebel," the blonde man said to the cat, who rubbed the side of her face against his chest in response.

Marco put his arm around Jean's shoulder and smiled at his lover and the newest addition to their family. "Happy birthday, Jean. I love you."


End file.
